A database that records data from business transactions and other activities may be referred to as a transactional database. Often, transactional databases are populated on a real-time or substantially real-time basis. For example, when a transaction is completed, such as a customer ordering goods and/or services, information about the transaction may be recorded. Similarly, when action related to a customer is undertaken, such as provisioning a service, canceling a service, modifying a service, repairing equipment used to provide a service, etc., a transactional database may be updated. Information in a transactional database may accordingly be useful to managers of a business seeking to view metrics related to the business, identify trends, etc. However, transactional databases are generally not designed to provide reports. Further, providing access to a transactional database for reporting purposes can be risky from the standpoint of jeopardizing the database's transactional operations.